Bright Lights Big Night
Bright Lights Big Night is the 7th episode of Season 18. Summary Everyone from Disney Channel Island has come to celebrate Magical Holidays with the Disney Junior Town residents, and best of all Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia are going to volunteer to light up the Magical Holidays lights by pressing the red Christmas button, but Commander S'leet and ShiverJack have teamed up to freeze the festival and with the Descendants and the Star Darlings' help, the Disney Junior Club will stop the icy villains on time. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where the residents and the Disney Junior Club are helping each other set up for the Bright Lights Big Night Festival, and for the arrival of the people of Disney Channel Island, who will also be celebrating Bright Lights Big Night with them this year. Meanwhile, on the other side, Kwazii was using his Decor Dazzle power to set up sparkly Christmas decorations, making ice crystals to make the festival look like a magical crystal kingdom, and his pyrokinesis power to light up the candles. He even used his sweets galore power to make Christmas treats with icing that sparkles and glows in the dark. Finally, everything and everyone was all ready for the festival to begin, and best of all, the lights were ready too. But some other two villains were ready too, to freeze up the festival as they, along with their minions, went to start the first part of their plan. Meanwhile, Izzy had arrived back from the far side Pirate Island with a bright bouquet of midnight sunflowers. Sofia and Amber took a look at the bouquet and said that it looks lovely, and perfect for the festival as Izzy thanks them before asking where would they like her to put the flowers. Captain Jake suggests to Izzy that she can put them on the tables, where a music show will be at as she begins putting every midnight sunflower into a vase. Suddenly, Izzy felt a chill pass right behind her, and thought that the temperature might be going down so fast, then to everyone’s shock as they gasped, they saw that the lights of the midnight sunflowers went out in the blink of an eye, just as more lights from the flowers were going out from the blow of cold wind. Powers that Kwazii uses *Star Power *Sweets Galore *Pyrokinesis *Enchanted Fire *Protection Power *Transparent Power *Super Speed *Aqua Wings *Poseidon's Trident *Ice Crystals *Sparkle Storm *Marine Arms *Decor Dazzle *Magic Vines *Bubble Blast *Guiding Light Villain Motives * Commander S’leet and Shiverjack: To freeze the Bright Lights Big Night Festival Song(s) * Bring Out the Bright Lights Trivia * TBA Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Christmas Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Commander S’leet Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with songs